Just Another
by thingsthatwanderaway
Summary: To Sparrow Belle was just another person in her way.


**Well I wrote this because when I looked for Belle fiches I found NONE! And besides, I kinda liked her anyway. So heres a dedication to Belle Rennock.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Belle Rennock, The Greatest Archeologist In Albion" she said happily, rolling the "ell" along to roof of her dry and thirsty mouth, repeating it for the fifth time in a row.

_'What a catchy phrase, and such a fitting one for me when Sparrow returns.' _she thought, and rolled on her heels to quell her excitement. She fiddled with her hands and pulled out one of the numerous scrolls that she had spent blood, sweat, tears, and numerous nights of endless sleep pouring over books for. Old and dusty, one barely readable Old Kingdom word was scribbled in a text none but her could read. Of course, learning that had not been a easy win. But that was what scholars lived for, hard work no ordinary person with glorious rewards in the end.

She smirked at the even fainter drawing of what looked like a pig jump off a roof, but who really knew what the Old Kingdom people drew. This could have been the drawing of one of the Archons depicting a war to come thousands of years into the future or a little child who happened to come across a pen. But she was not worried about that now, in fact she was not worried about anything except if Sparrow would return alive or not with the last artifact needed to open the door.

She sighed a long and heavy burdened sigh. "Oh mother, our long search has finally ended! Soon we will achieve the dream you died for!" she said, and pulled out that one scroll that gave her a small whisper of anger, but it was quelled by her uncontrollable happiness.

It was old and torn with the wooden handles long since torn off, the small writing barely visible. She lightly traced the symbol, remembering the time she accidentally and made a small rip in one of her mothers work papers. She had cried and cried until her mother returned, at first shocked, but then bent down and held her in her arms, whispering in her sweet voice "There there my Belle, it was a accident, all of us make them and it's no fault of yours. Don't cry now, you didn't damage my work, see?" and she would them go on to show a delighted Belle the latest artifacts she had dug up from Rookridge.

She remembered when her father burst into the house, crying out her mothers name and landing a heap on the floor. It was the day after her mother had gone away to find more artifacts with her team, and she had promised to come back the next day. In his arms her father held a official looking scroll, but whenever she asked what was wrong and where was mother he would wail "My Anetia! Why, why did you have to make that one mistake, WHY?" and would send her away leaving sobs echoing the house.

And then, at the age of thirteen, she had learned from the scroll her father left behind hat her mother had gone to Wraithmarsh to excavate a drowned farm, and a old man living in the area had found her mothers hat and a scroll by a old well covered with blood. That was the only thing her mother had left to give, her hat, which Belle wore, and her knowledge, which had led to this very day.

Of course, her father had then after that day never left the old inn, becoming drunk every night until one day she found a small scribbled on letter from her father describing how he was going to "see mummy" and how they would "be together forever". But she knew what he really meant when he said see mummy. Even after countless searches in that horrid place she still could not find him. But now he was a distant memory, lost away in the pages of history.

She sighed and gazed at the mess behind her, the awful giant tear in the ground. She had not actually wanted to dig up and ruin Fairfax Gardens, but when she discovered the whereabouts of the secret door to the treasure her mother died for, she had set her heart out to do it. Although, it did take quiet an amount of persuasion and very deep pocket to get the landlord of Fairfax Gardens to let her dig it up. But she had spent thirty years to acquire 700,000 gold, enough to fund her dig and to soon pay Sparrow for her deed.

Speaking of Sparrow, she would arrive soon, and so Belle walked her way past the digging workers to the ancient door that took her tens years to dig up. Upon the stone was a scrawled upon riddle, only answerable by obtaining all the scrolls and matching the letters, plus begin able to speak in Old Kingdom.

She rolled on her heels again, a single wrinkle of worry creasing her brow. The sun was wavering down, the last drop of sunlight reaching out with orange arms, casting long a dark shadows across the gardens. Where was Sparrow?

And then she was there, panting and exhausted, the angelic halo around her dark blue wizard hat glowing bright against the oncoming night. She sheathed her legendary Master Kanata, with showered her with a shower of sparks, the augment clearing her face of some recent scars and returning it to it's beautiful state.

She reached into the pockets of her Knothole Knight trousers and produced the thing that made Belle gasp with happiness.

The final scroll.

"Yes! At last! I was right! I've done it!" she exclaimed, taking the scroll and scribbling the final word together with the rest. At long last, she would finally do what no other had done, and the secrets of Albion would soon be revealed.

"With this final piece of the secret code I can finally open the door."she said happily, turning around and facing the door. She concentrated and slowly said the words in Old Kingdom language, and with a mental shout of joy the locks rumbled open.

She would have entered the tomb with Sparrow if it hadn't been for a single little fact that crawled it's way to her attention. Thousands of times she explored a new undiscovered temple or tom she would always find some sort of danger,such as a hollow man or a pack of hobbes and sometimes, ver rarely, a balveriene. And didn't she have a bandit killing, Crucible champion, Hero of albion behind her. She turned back around.

"Hmm,who knows what ancient perils lie inside. I'm sure it would represent for someone like you though." she said. It was perfectly reasonable. Sparrow was a Hero, and Heroes always take the danger. She was only an archeologist. She had never done so much as kill a wasp attacking her. It was _expected_ for a Hero like Sparrow to take such tasks.

"Do this last small task for me and I'll reward you handsomely." she added, and that seemed to please her.

She moved out of the way as Sparrow entered the tomb, drawing out her Master Kanata.

"Soon mother, oh so soon!" she whispered.

.

.

.

"She should have gotten it by now." Belle thought as she made her way down the steps. The air had a musty smell, and she ran her hand along the walls. Her mother had given up her life to enter this place, and she had spent her whole life trying to get in here. Now that the day had finally come, she could just imagine the faces of all the other scholars as she presented them her find. She would leave a mark on history, and the name Belle would be whispered through the colleges and school for many generations to come. And her kids would share her fame. She already had a lover waiting for her a Bowerstone Old Town.

She waited at the the top of the second set of stairs as Sparrow, scarred again, haves herself up in her hand one of the three greatest treasures in all of Albion...

The Archons Dream.

A fabled jewel that was part of a set of three, The Divinity Gems. they were given to the first Archon of the Old Kingdom in a dream, a gift from the gods themselves. It was valued buy all scholars, as many believed that if they could study it they would uncover more secrets of the Old Kingdom. it was thought to be lost forever, but she had been determined. She had known it only by the name scribbled on the first scroll she got form her dead mother. Ever since she had spent her life to get it.

"You have it! The Archons Dream! It was thought to be lost forever! I have dedicated my whole life to it's study. May I please have it now? In exchange for a very generous sum of gold of course. I would have never found it without you." she added, remembering that she would mention Sparrow to her scholars when she arrived tomorrow.

Sparrow looked at her funny, her pure red eyes glowing behind her emotionless shades. She looked her her for a long time, and Belle had a single wine of doubt that Sparrow would walk away with it. But there was no way she would let that happen. She had come to far, to close to be shoved away by a Hero.

But still Sparrow would not give in, and so she added, "I can't allow you to leave with it. You'd have to kill me first."

It was a daring move, but she was so happy, so sure Sparrow was just daydreaming and would give it to her. She put her hands behind her back and rolled on her heels, ignoring the terrible fear working it's way through her. Sparrow was good, she had done numerous things to help Albion, the glowing halo around her head was proof! Surely she would just gve it to her and take the gold, right?

And then she pulled out the gun.

It was a Master Finlock Pistol, numerous augments attached to make it the most deadly gun in all of Albion. Many had heard of the countless kill debit, some rumored that Lucien, Toby, and many others where kill by it. But she knew herself more evil than good had been slewn by that deadfall gun.

So why was Sparrow pointing it at her? Was it some cruel joke? Surely it was, surly she would put the gun down and give it to her and take the gold. She continued to roll on her heels, looking happy, but the fear was now not ignorable.

And then she clicked the safety off.

Suddenly Belle noticed all the things she had not noticed before about her. All the Will power blue lines criss crossing her body had to come from somewhere. No amount of Will potion could give anybody that much power. Sparrow had killed people, bandits yes, but she _killed_, she ended lives and took their knowledge to make herself powerful. A murderer.

And she wore a bandit shirt. Surely no completely good Hero would wear such a revealing, such a evil piece of clothing? It looked terrible, it looked bad and wrong. Why would a good Hero wear a thing like that? And the eyes, yes, they were red with good, but behind then he could see it, the greed, the refusal. Sparrow would not give her the Archons Dream.

But what about the halo? She would had had have to have done good and pure deeds to get that! She was supposed to be good! So why was she pointing a gun at her with the safety off?

She tried to roll on her heels faster, to look happy, but the fear took control. "RUN!" it said. Get away and you will live!

But she had spent her whole life getting here, had her whole family die before her, all for that gem. She had said that she would stand her ground, and she would.

There was a paused, and the cold nuzzle of that dreaded gun grew closer.

Belle had one final thought whizz through her head faster than the bullet that soared through her chest, faster than when her body hit the ground with a dull thud, to remain forever in the tom she had lived, and died, for.

_No matter how good a person looks or acts, they will always have some evil, greedy side on them, and so to that part of Sparrow, she was just another person in her way._

* * *

**Eh so yeah, I killed her, but I already HAD the two there gems and I REALLY wanted to complete the collection. But I DID save the girl from the Shadow Court in Wraithmarsh so that has to count for something. **

**Here is just a memorial for those greedy enough to kill Belle.**

**PS for those of you who want to keep the gem but DON'T want to kill Belle then go to the start menu and just teleport somewhere else. However, do note you will NOT be able to enter the tom again.**

**PSS I didn't do that because I felt like the story was incomplete if you didn't make the choice.**

**READ AND REVEIW!**


End file.
